Breathing Fire
by kaari8
Summary: What if daine had already been taught to use her wild magic before she met numair and onua. Her power was so strong though that it overtook her at the loss of her family, when she finally regained herself, she escaped to tortall where she made a name for herself by warning people of incoming immortals and training animals. Daine is fifteen and Numair is in his early twenties.
1. Chapter 1

"Numair come here please." The king summoned his best mage, "I need you to do me a favour. There have been reports of a girl that can sense immortals. I want you to track her down and bring her here. With the onslaught that has been handed onto us we really need gifts like hers." The king sighed and slumped forwards as numair opened his mouth and prepared himself for an argument. Seeing the kings exhausted posture though, numair decided it would be easier to just go along with it, how hard could one girl be to find?

"Sure Jon. Just try get some sleep while I'm away okay?" He clasped king Jonathon's shoulder as he left the room. As soon as he was out of sight however, numair slumped down and sulked. The most powerful mage in all of tortall and he was sent looking after some girl. Pushing aside all his misgivings, numair stood up tall. It was true that they're in desperate need for someone who can sense immortals so the mission was an important one and at least he would get to leave the palace for the first time in months. Smiling happily, Numair hurried to his room, packing quickly. For all his initial disappointment, now that he was about to leave, he was actually quite excited. He could have a relaxing trip around the country looking for a girl whilst everyone else was confined to the palace until needed.

* * *

Numair growled in frustration and punched the wall, how hard could finding a single girl-child be? He had been looking for almost a month now and he hadn't heard anything for a week. Numair had been sent to his current location by a farmer who had had his dog healed by a girl matching the description he had been given. The girl's name was Veralidaine Sarrasri or Daine as she apparently liked to be called. She was 15 years old and could heal animals and sense immortals. She had curly brown hair that fell to just above her elbows and stormy blue-grey eyes. She was slender and carried a massive longbow, which gathered much attention due to her slim stature. She also traveled with a grey mare. Despite everything, Numair hadn't been able to garner any more information. Whoever this girl was, she covered her tracks well and knew how to stay hidden. Frustrated with himself, Numair decided to go for a walk to clear his head even though it was almost midnight. He walked through the small town and into the surrounding forests and was only a few hundred metres in when he saw a small campfire in the distance. Walking towards it, Numair almost gasped with amazement at his luck. There, sitting down in front of the fire. Was a girl matching the description of Veralidaine Sarrasri. He picked his way forwards towards her but stopped when a swarm of birds converged on him, pecking and scratching at his eyes.

A whistle split the air and the birds backed off, flying back towards the camp.

"Whoever you are, go away now before I send the not so small ones after you."

A young voice shouted from the direction of the fire. It sounded like the song of birds in flight and the wolves howling at the moon. It was the most beautiful voice Numair had ever heard and he could sense a slight gallan accent.

"Are you Veralidaine Sarrasri?" he called back, not afraid in the least.

The girl stood up and faced him. "How do you know my name?" she shouted, her face in shadow.

"I'm Numair. I need to talk with you about something can I come closer?"

After a moment of hesitation, Numair saw daine shrug and gesture for him to approach.

He walked to the fire and sat down on one of the logs surrounding it warily. There were many different breeds of animals in and around the camp, ranging from house cats to bears. All of them seemed to be in a truce though as none of the animals disturbed the creatures around it. Numair's eyes flickered to daine as she mad her way towards him. When she stepped out of the shadow however, Numair could only stare I surprise. Standing before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She matched the description he had been given, elbow length curly brown hair, blue grey eyes, longbow and grey pony but the description didn't mention how her hair caught the light thrown of my the fire and held it, turning it a multitude of colours. Or the way her eyes seemed to glow blue and held a maturity far beyond fifteen years. It didn't mention how beautifully tanned she was or how her full red lips and stubborn chin made her even more attractive. She was slender indeed and he couldn't stop his eyes from quickly looking at her chest. Boy. Between her face, figure and chest, she was one of, if not the, prettiest lady he had ever seen. How had she survived on her own? With all the predators out there, human or immortal, a girl this pretty would usually have been attacked a long time ago. He would find out on the way to the palace. Now he only had to convince her to come with him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Me?" Daine interrupted warily. "What could the king want with me?"

"You possess a unique power that is much needed in these times." He explained, trying to make her see. "Your ability to sense immortals could save many lives."

She stewed it over in her mind, weighing all the advantages and disadvantages.

"Alright. I'll go." She finally decided, much to his relief.

"Do you want to tell anyone? Family, friends?"

Her eyes grew distant and Numair saw pain in them. "I got no family sir, just Cloud and the animals."

She gestured behind her to the pony who was peering at him warily. The ponies eyes held an intelligence more human then animal. Unnerved, he looked away, back to Daine. She was looking at the pony and oddly they seemed to be conversing somehow. Daine frowned and the pony – Cloud, he remembered – walked over to a patch of grass and started munching and Numair could have sworn that she was sulking.

"So… when will you be ready to go?" He asked slowly.

"We should be ready to go by tomorrow." She told him.

"We?"

"Me n' Cloud."

"Right. I'll meet you at the edge of the forest at noon?"

"Sure."

Numair stood up and Daine couldn't help noticing just how tall he was, easily over six feet.

"See you then."

"Yeh bye."

He walked away and left Daine wondering if she had made a good decision or a terrible mistake.

* * *

Numair had just arrived when Daine's distant figure could be seen coming closer. Once again he was taken away by her beauty and quickly diverted his gaze.

"Hi Numair." She called out happily, seeming in a much better mood.

During the night Daine had decided to make the best out of her situation.

"Hello."

"Good sleep?"

"Fair enough."

They set off at an average pace, neither one wanting to rush.

"So how long have you had Cloud?" Numair asked after a while.

"Ages. My ma got her for me when- yeah she gave her to me." There was no way that Daine was going to tell this almost stranger why cloud had actually been given to her, because she first could call animals with her mind. Out of all the animals in the pen, Cloud was the one she felt connected with most.

Numair frowned, sensing that there was more to the story but not wanting to push it. Moving on, he chose another question.

"So where are you from?"

"Snowsdale, up in the mountains."

"What made you leave?"

"Bandits. My ma and Grandda were killed in January two years ago and I've been traveling ever since." She was surprised to hear the truth come out of her mouth, usually she lied. There was something about this man that made her trust him though.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Wouldn't you get lonely though, constantly moving, having no one to talk to?"

"I have Cloud. She and the other animals are all I need."

"Yes I was meaning to ask you about that… I've heard some rumors that I think need clearing up. Would you mind telling me about your gifts?"

She was quiet for a moment before replying. "I can talk to the People. I can heal them and I can command them if I choose to. I sense them in my mind in colours and that's how I know if there's immortals about."

Numair processed this in his mind, putting rumor an fact together. "Who taught you how to use your power?" He asked curiously after a moment.

"My da. He would come every now and then and teach me how to control it."

"Your father? Is he around somewhere? Maybe he could be of use as well." Numair mused to himself.

"I'm not something to be of _use_ to anyone." She informed him, her voice shaking with rage. "And if that's what you think them me n' Cloud are turning around right this instant and leaving."

She glared at him and Numair could sense animals gathering around them.

_Just how big is her gift?_ He wondered. _That they could sense her emotions so clearly without her even thinking about it._

"My sincerest apologies Daine. I was just thinking to myself. I did not mean any disrespect."

She nodded to show her forgiveness but they didn't speak for several hours after.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the palace, Numair had someone stable Cloud and show Daine to her rooms with instructions to meet him in an hour. She nodded and followed her escort slowly, her eyes drinking in the sight of the royal palace. Never before had she seen such beauty. Her rooms were simple but nice and had a good view of the great forest. She examined every detail in her room and in no time at all she had to go meet Numair. Following the instructions he gave her, she arrived at a small study where Numair occupied a seat as well as a few other people.

"Sorry if I'm late." She said, taking one of the spare seats.

"Not at all."

Daine looked around at the people around her, taking in their appearances. There was a stocky woman, looking to be late twenties early thirties, a small, muscular woman with copper hair and purple eyes, _the lioness_, she recognized. The last person besides Numair was an extremely attractive man with deep black hair and beard with eyes like sapphires.

"This is Onua of the K'miri, Alanna the Lioness and King Jonathon of Conté."

She inclined her head in respect for the first two and bowed to the third.

"Everyone, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri."

"Daine." She corrected automatically before flushing brightly, much to everyone's amusement.

"Hullo Daine." Jonathon smiled, "it's good to have you here."

She nodded shyly and slid a little towards Numair, uncomfortable in the presence of such high ranked nobles. The king, his champion and some other woman who Daine had never heard of but would also be high ranked she bet.

He looked down at her and smiled encouragingly, silently urging her forward.

"So I hear that you have 'wild magic'?" Alanna asked curiously, leaning forward on her elbows.

Daine nodded again and nibbled on one of the cakes that had been sitting on the middle of the table.

"What can you do?" Onua asked curiously. "I have some with horses but it's not very strong."

Daine looked warily between them but started talking at Numair's nudge. She didn't notice everyone – including Numair – lean in to hear her better.

"Well… I can talk to the People. I can control them if I want to but I don't because they're all my friends and would your friends like you if all you did was order them around all the time? I can heal them although it takes more out of me than it does with people with the gift. I can sense immortals when they're near me although I can only talk to the ones who aren't part human, like unicorns. The part human ones don't need my help to communicate."

She spoke quickly, not looking up as she told them of her powers. She wasn't sure whether to tell them or not about the shape shifting. _They would ask how I found out._ She realized in horror. _No. I'll tell them about everything but that._

She looked up, half scared to see what the expression was on their faces. Daine was surprised to see that they were all looking at her in awe.

"What's your range?" Numair asked curiously.

"With cloud, I can go as far as I want, there is no limit. With animals I don't know though, umm, maybe half of Tortall."

The three people watched her with wide eyes, amazed at the level of power this young girl possessed. Numair however looked at her confused. _The level of power she had just described was phenomenal, _he thought, _so she really should be able to shape shift by now. _

"Who is Cloud?" Alanna asked after a moment.

"My pony. Ma gave her to me when I was but a girl. She's family."

"Talking about family," Alanna mentioned slowly, she didn't see Numair's sharp shake of the head and continued. "Shouldn't your parents be with you?"

A shadow came into Daine's eyes and her soft face hardened, everyone saw just how mature this girl truly was, they saw how much she had gone through.

"I got no family mum," she whispered. "Bandits did away with my ma and grandda when I was thirteen. My da never lived with us so he was safe though but we only talk every once in a while."

"Does your father have the same… Talents as you?"

"Yes mum but he's stronger." When Jonathon opened his mouth Daine cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. "No sir there is no way that he can help us. He don't live round here."

She spoke evasively, not wanting to tell near strangers just who her father was.

Numair could still see pain in her eyes so he racked his brain for a subject to change it to.

"Can you ask your father to come? As a favour or something?" Jonathon pressed.

"No sir, he has more important things to do."

"More important than helping his country?" He demanded, outraged. "I could just order him to come."

"No sir you couldn't. I told you, he don't live around here. This aint his country."

She replied, trying to hold in her anger.

"Can you shape change?" Numair asked quickly, wanting to change the subject. Daine flinched and looked down immediately, her anger forgotten.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to umm go and umm cloud is calling me. It's urgent. Sorry your majesty and Lady Alanna and mistress Onua and Numair. Bye."

She stumbled out the door and practically ran down the stairs and to the stables.

Numair watched her go before turning back to the others.

"What was that about?" He wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure but there is one thing." Jonathon said. "She's hiding things and we _have _to find out what."

They all nodded in agreement and dispersed, each going to their different jobs. Numair stayed, his brow furrowed as his tried to figure out what was going on with his young friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, just thought to add because i havent so far. i dont own anythign from this except the plot. everything belongs to tamora pierce.:)

* * *

The days turned into weeks and Daine found her days filled with busy work. During the day she help the queens riders train the new recruits to ride and use a bow and arrow for once she had shown everyone her skill with her longbow, she had received many requests to help. Daine had become friends with Onua the horse-mistress and many of her days were spent helping her out. Since she help Onua, Daine became friends with a few of the trainees, mainly Miri and Evin. Miri was from a village near the ocean and Evin came from player folk so they both had many things to teach Daine in turn. Daine met up with Numair everyday, he would teach her about the anatomy which will help her understand her friends better. Numair gave her a beautiful book – her first book – that had incredibly detailed drawings of the bone structure and organs of animals, starting with mammals but moving onto birds and fish. She devoured the words and poured hours of her days and nights into studying it. Being a commoner, Daine had only ever had one book in her life and that was a homemade one. It was one that her mother and her had made and it contained all the different herbs and plants found in and around their village. She only knew to read and write because of that book. When Numair gave her the anatomy book, it symbolized something much more special to her then just something a teacher did, it was something a friend did.

Daine was sitting down with the herd, discussing the advantages and disadvantages of eating grass over hay when Numair found her. He walked towards her slowly, noting the way her face lit up as she laughed at something only she could hear. Or the way she would flip her hair over her shoulders every now and then to stop the horses from nibbling on it.

"Daine!" He called, jogging lightly over to her. "I want to ask you something."

She looked up and him and smiled. "Sit down before I break my neck trying to look at you." She said, pulling on his trousers.

He laughed and sat tailor style next to her.

"Listen, the trainees are going on their camp soon and I'm accompanying them because I live nearby. Onua will be going and I know you don't actually work for her but she was wondering if you would tag along and help her out. You would still take lessons from me if you wanted although I don't think there's anything left to teach you. You already knew everything about your power before you came here."

He wisely didn't mention the shape-shifting again. Over the past weeks he had tried mentioning it to her only to be shunned off and the subject changed so now he left it alone. He still had no idea what was wrong though.

"Of course I'll go. It'll be awful boring round here if most of my friends will be gone."

"That's good," he sighed in relief. "This year it's pirate swoop." He said with a smile.

"Lady Alanna's home?"

"The very same."

She grinned at him as a strawberry mare nipped her shoulder, summoning her back to the conversation.

"Well I see you're busy so I'll leave you to it." He said, a little forlornly.

During one of their lessons he had taught her how to see auras of wild magic and what possessed it and during the exercise he had been able to hear the animals as she did. Numair had loved it and wished that he was able to do it on his own, no matter that it was impossible.

"Ok bye." She said brightly, her mind already back on the conversation with the horses.

When he had turned however, Daine watched him out of the corner of her eye. As she grew closer to him, Daine felt she needed to tell him everything, starting from when her mother died. The opportunity just never came up though and she was starting to think she didn't have to tell him after all. The madness only came when she shape-changed so if she stayed away from that then she would be fine. Brushing of any lingering doubts, she focused back on the conversation, leaving the human worries behind her.

* * *

hey guys sorry for the short chapter but i wanted to start the next one when they leave for camp:) please review im open for suggestions'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, just thought to extend on the disclaimer. i dont even own the plot i just realized... i only own the plot twist. this story still follows the same storyline as tamora pierces book:)

* * *

Daine stared about her in wonder. The trainees had only been given a days notice about the camp and they had packed well. They all gathered near the forest with the Queen, Lady Alanna, Sarge, Buri and several other leaders. Daine was on one of the wagons when Numair rode up to her, half slumped in the saddle.

"Wake me when we leave." He told her and to all appearances went to sleep.

It took half an hour before everything was secured and Daine asked Numair's pony, Spots, to wake up his master. Spots did it by half bucking, causing Numair to jolt awake and grabbed the reins if he wanted to stay on his horse. Daine couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw his expression and burst into giggles.

"I'm glad someone is amused." He told her tartly before riding off, face red.

"RIDERS MOVE OUT." The Queen shouted from next to Daine. She jumped and urged the cart pony, Mangle forwards. Mangle lurched forwards eagerly, ears pointed up. Daine and Mangle talked during the trip constantly, breaking only when Daine spotted a hare besides the road slashed open. She hopped off the cart to scoop up the half-dead hare and settled it in her lap to heal it. no matter how hard she concentrate though, with all the lurching and bumping the cart did she couldn't maintain her concentration long enough to heal the poor animal. Looking around desperately, she spotted Numair nearby and called spots over to her. Numair glared at her as he lost control of his mount and it headed towards her.

"Daine how many times have I told you. _Don't_ control a horse when someone is riding it. It's _rude_."

"Sorry Numair," she said sheepishly. "But I was wondering if you would swap places with me for a while. She indicated the dying animal on her lap and Numair's frown disappeared quickly replaced by concern.

"Sure but don't wear yourself out." He warned while climbing onto the cart.

"I won't." Daine promised.

Healing on a horse was much easier and she had it done almost as quickly as she would if she was standing still. It still took a lot out of her though and by the end of it she was sweating and breathing heavily. She sent the hare off with warnings about looking out for predators and returned her attention to the going ons of the group. With surprise she saw that they were reaching the cliffs and beyond that was an expansion of blue-grey water stretching as far as she could see in every direction. Daine gasped out loud and fell back to where Miri was riding with Evin.

"That's the ocean you see and smell." She informed Daine with a smile. "I forgot how much I missed it."

Evin shoved her lightly and rolled his eyes at Daine. She grinned back and thought about returning spots to Numair when sarge called out for them to stop for the day and make camp. She pegged spots with the other horses and hurried to the cliff. Sending her magic out into the water, she sensed dolphins but couldn't reach them. the healing earlier had tired her out more than she had thought and now she couldn't reach them. Daine dived into herself and pushed out all other sounds, last of all was her heartbeat and no matter how hard she tried to quiet it, it just got louder. With one final push Daine quieted her heart and collapsed. Numair saw her fall.

"Alanna come quickly." He roared, running towards Daine.

He reached her the same time Evin, Onua and Alanna did.

"What happened?" Alanna asked, feeling for a pulse.

"I don't know she just fell." Numair replied helplessly, looking at the hand Alanna was using to take her pulse.

"She has no pulse. Everyone hold her down."

Numair grabbed her shoulders and Evin and Onua both grabbed a leg. Alanna kneeled beside the girl and placed both hands above her heart. Taking a deep breath, she forced her gift inside the girl, making her body spasm. Nothing happened. Alanna did it again and again, starting to lose hope when Daine gasped and sat forward, rapidly filling dead lungs.

"You. You're the purple lightning you brought me back?" She demanded.

"You gave us quite a scare youngster." Alanna told her. Daine could see her face was pale and drawn as she reached up to Evin to help her up and she was about to reply when Numair's furious face cam into her vision.

"You fiend!" he screamed. "You were _dead_. I aught to kill you myself!" Onua clamped a hand around Numair's mouth, effectively ending his ranting.

"Stop screaming." She ordered and he nodded and took a deep breath.

"I was tired." Daine explained, rubbing her eyes. "I wanted to talk to the dolphins."

"Mithros, Minoss and Shakith." Numair exclaimed, starting to lose his grip on his temper again. "Next time your time. Go jump in a pond. It helps extend your magic."

Daine thanked him and made her way to her feet. "Say Numair." She asked suddenly. "Do people have visions when they're dead?"

Numair's control vanished. "I don't know I've never tried it." he exclaimed.

"Well I can see there's no talking to you until your out of this pet your in.

"The pet I'm in?" he bellowed after her. Daine waved her hand behind her and walked back to her tent.

The next two days were quiet, nothing interesting happening. The third day however was not. She struggled with her feelings for ever since the dolphin experience she felt like she needed to tell Numair again. Then at night, she got a visit from the badger, her fathers friend. He yelled at her for being silly and told her to tell her new friends what happened and get it over with. He said a storm was coming and her shape shifting powers were going to be needed. Daine slept badly and woke up the next morning grumpy and tired. All day she fingered the silver badger claw she wore around her neck before coming to a decision. She called Alanna, Numair, Onua and the Queen that night and sat them down. She called cloud over and leaned into her, drawing on some of her friends strength.

"Please don't interrupt. If you do, I don't think I will be able to continue." She pleaded quietly. When they all nodded she continued. "I'm going to tell you everything – all the things I've been keeping secret." At their astonished looks she stared into the fire, already half consumed in her memories.

"I was born in a small village called Snowsdale in Galla. I lived with my ma and grandda in a small cottage at the edge of the village. My da didn't live with us but he taught me everything I know about my magic and taught me to use my bow. He only came every once in a while though so I was mainly left to my own devices. Ma was a midwife and healer and people from the village would ask me to train their animals because of my magic. Animals that spend time with me are smarter than normal animals an ya'know, that's good for a hunter. Anyway I was with one of ma's friends when it happened. I was delivering medicines and when I got back it was too late. They hit around dawn, burning everything and stealing anything worth something. I remember walking into my home and seeing the destruction. The kitchen was fine because ma had plenty of anti fire spells but most everything else was ruined. I found ma and grandda out back. The bandits had shot them down without a second thought. I remember staying there all day and no one except the animals came to see if _I _was alright. The wolves helped me bury everyone, ma, grandda, mammoth my boss dog, all the other dogs. Clouds family are all buried there as well all the other animals. Everyone fought and the bandits killed them for it. It was _days_ before anyone else came. _Days._ So when they finally came, well, I snapped. I threw rocks and screamed at them to leave until they did. I remember giving into the fury and I shifted into a wolf. Me n' cloud stayed with the local pack and hunted the bandits down. I was crazy, eating with the pack, thinking like them. Cloud was terrified but I remembered enough that she was family and they couldn't touch her. One by one, we hunted the bandits and picked them off. They had taken a young girl hostage and we freed her but she just went back to the village and got hunters to follow us. Cloud started to nip at me, trying to get me back to normal. It happened slowly, bit by bit, and I remember there being a time where I was half and half. I had hair almost all over my body and couldn't straighten up properly. I would run on all fours and had claws. My nose was half a snout and I had massive wolf canines. This was around the time the hunters caught up to us. They saw me and half of them turned around and ran on the spot terrified. I'm not surprised. They tried killing me, saying it was a mercy, telling me to look at what I had become. Cloud saved me then. She got behind the archer and kicked him, causing him to shoot to early. I ran as far as I could everyday, knowing that they were hunting me. You don't know what it's like, knowing that the people you grew up with were right behind you, knowing that if you stop your hide is going to be stretched against someone's wall. I left the pack, not wanting them to suffer with me. It took a while but eventually I was human enough to enter a village. Ever since then I've travelled constantly, never staying in the same place for long. Before ma was killed I was fine, I could shape-shift without any problems but not anymore. Every time I try to I lose myself into the animal I become. Only I can't avoid it anymore. Badger said a storm is coming and we have to be prepared."

While she spoke Daine looked at the floor. Sometime during the retelling of the story tears that had stopped coming after her mothers death starting falling from her eyes. Onua came over and wrapped an arm around Daine's shoulders. She turned into her friends shoulder and cried, releasing all the pain she had bottled up inside for so long.

"I'm sorry I've been secretive and difficult lately." She muttered, wiping her eyes clear.

"It's ok sweety." Thayet replied, still trying to absorb what this girl had been through. "I'm surprised you made yourself ever look at a human again after what your village did."

She laughed wetly, "I had to. I had to get away quickly."

Numair looked down at his student with wide eyes, then something from the story caught in his brain and he frowned. "I-I think I remember you mentioning your father during the story?"

Everyone looked at him, Daine in stress and everyone else in reproach. He waited until Daine nodded until continuing.

"Well, how would he know so much about wild magic? Is there a book he learnt his from or some one else? Also why would he only visit? You must have gotten scorned for having a single mother." He stated bluntly, ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"Yes well-" Daine took a deep breath and looked around a little widely. "Well that's just it. My da is the God Weiryn."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry ive being taking so long to update but with training and study i had practically no spare time xx

* * *

_"Yes well-" Daine took a deep breath and looked around a little widely. "Well that's just it. My da is the God Weiryn."_

Dead silence.

That was the reaction to Daine's confession. Mouths popped open and stricken expressions faced her.

"Your father is the God Weiryn." Numair checked.

Daine nodded affirmative, no longer certain she should have told them.

"Then that means you're a demi goddess!" Onua exclaimed.

"Yes."

"How long have you known that you're father was a God?" Thayet asked slowly, still trying to process the new information.

"For as long as I can remember. The moment I met him I could tell he was something more than human. You would expect though wouldn't you, a God is hard to miss."

"You got that right," Alanna agreed absentmindedly.

Alanna's comment lightened the mood considerably and they fell into shallow conversations, always keeping the subject light and friendly. Every now and then Daine would notice someone staring at her in either wonder or apprehension. The queen was the main one giving her apprehensive looks but Daine guessed that was because she a threat to the kingdom if she decided to go against it.

When the looks became too much, Daine threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I'm not any different from the girl I was half an hour ago so if you would please, stop sending me those looks! Your majesty, I'm not going to turn against Tortall so you have no need to worry."

Thayet ducked her head in a mix of embarassment and shame before mumbling a quick apology.

An awkward silence followed until numair tried to break it.

"Soo... Earlier you said that you were having some difficulty controlling your power? Please explain further."

Daine recognized Numair in his scholar mode and she quickly gathered all the facts in her mind before laying them out in order.

"It all started with Ma and Grandda's death. Before then i could shape shift fine and nothing went wrong, ever. I mean, the first few times i was sore afterwards but that was it. But after their deaths. When I changed I just lost control. I sincerely thought I was a wolf, my human thoughts were almost gone. When i finally regained myself, something was different. Whenever i went to deep into my magic I started to slip again. You have no idea how scary it is to feel your very humanity slipping away beyond your grasp and not knowing how to stop it. It's terrifying."

She trailed off, still not comfortable talking about how not in control she actually was. Numair's hand shot into her line of vision and picked up her hand, holding it tightly.

"Daine. It's ok, I'm pretty sure I can fix it." Seeing her disbelieving look he continued. "I think i can build a wall between your magic and your self"

He went on to explain the exact details, taking care to phrase it as well as he could. When he finished, he looked into Daine's eyes, a warm glow spreading in his stomach at her shining eyes.

"Yes please." She breathed, "that would be so, so amazing"

"Well ok then, lets get started!"

Moments later they were settling into their meditation positions and setting they're breathing. The others had long since wandered off, leaving the two alone. As soon as she was ready, she nodded to him slightly and they began. They delved into her mind, searching deep across her memories to find her magic. At first she was hesitant, not wanting Numair to have full access to her life, but soon she accepted that for them to find the trigger, she would have to allow him to experience her memories. Releasing the lock down she had placed on her mind, she allowed him to resume searching.

They looked among her memories until finally they had gathered enough to start building the wall. It's construction took time to do and by the time they were finished both their stomachs were growling loudly.

"Well i think we did it, give it a go and check then we'll head off to grab something to eat." He urged, clearly trying to be patient but wanting to rush her at the same time.

She fell into her own mind again, this time looking for the place she had put her shape shifting magic. When she found it, she immersed herself into it slowly, waiting for the madness to take control over her again. When nothing happened, she let herself go entirely and immediately transformed into a wolf, which was he most natural animal form.

"Daine? You still in control?"

She nodded her head and gave a wolf grin, her tongue lolling out the side. Since her sense of smell was so much stronger as a wolf, Daine could easily smell cooking meat and her stomach rumbled again. She willed herself to transform back into a human and managed it without any trouble at all.

"It worker Numair! I was perfectly myself without anything wrong at all!"  
She said happily, a wide smile on her face. She was so distracted with her ramblings that she didn't even notice Numair's blush and the way he was trying not to stare but failing. When she'd calmed down enough to take in her surroundings she noticed numairs expression and confusion crossed her face.

"Whats wrong?"

"Daine.. You're naked.." he explained helplessly.

The confusion lifted and she shrieked before covering herself and diving for her clothes.

"Shut your eyes right now Numair Salamin or the gods so help you i'll set a pack of wolves on you!"

"Their shut! No need to get so dramatic!"

Daine snorted and quickly slid on her clothes, trying to ignore the quiet mutterings she could hear. When she was decent she allowed him to lower his hands from his eyes and turn around.

"You know," she said slyly. "i dont think the gods would of helped you if i had set a pack of wolves on you considering im on of their own.."

Numair gulped audibly and gave a nervous chuckle. "Except you wouldnt do that would you?"

When she didnt answer and just smiled sweetly before walking away he followed, all the time asking her if she really would.

* * *

hey guys, sorry for the short chapter but i pretty much just wanted to cover the aftermath of her big reveal:) the next chapter is going to cover the griffins and the battle at pirates swoop.. hopefully.. shes a lot more powerful than she was in the books though so they is probably going to be some big changes probably.

thanks for reading and tell me if anything needs improvement  
xx


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry if its been a while but ive been really busy with swimming and some other stories, check my wall if your interested:)

* * *

The next day they moved out bright and early, off on their way before the sun had even risen very far in the sky. Daine had once again taken her place on the cart with Mangle with Numair and Alanna riding nearby. As morning progressed into the day, Daine kept getting a weird feeling. It was like when you hear something amazing and it gives you a good feeling. She had gotten a feeling similiar to it when she had seen a dryad once but this feeling was different then that while being the same.

"Daine are you ok?" Alanna asked curiously. She had been watching her young friend for several moments and noticed she was looking around her in confusion often.

"Yeh i just have this weird feeling, but im sure its nothing." She replied sheepily, determined to figure out what it was.

Alanna nodded and returned to her conversation with Numair.

Half an hour passed and Daine was no closer to figuring out what the feeling was than before. She was starting to get frustrated and was about to complain to her friends when the feeling increased and a bird scream echoed in her mind loudly. She gasped.

"Numair" She yelled, even though he was right next to her. "They're coming!"

"Who is?" He asked, bewildered.

"The gr-"

But she never got to finish her sentence as the bird scream in her mind just became reality. Two massive shapes appeared over the horizon and the horses screamed in terror. They shapes approached and the humans identified what Daine already knew. They were grifffins. The smaller one soared over the camp while the larger came down and scraped the top of one of the wagons, making a large rip in the middle of the tarp. The trainees screamed as they tried to calm their panicking horses. Complete and utter panic spread through the camp as the griffin came back to swoop over them, batting its massive wings and lifting dust. Then it turned around and flew back to where its mate had already perched on the edge of the cliff.

Daine could see the trainees and adults coming to their senses and preparing weapons to attack the magnificent creatures.

"No, dont!" She choked out, dust in her throat.

Everyone completley ignored her and converged on the griffins. Daine tried again to tell them to stop but once again was ignored. Finally loosing her temper she commanded that all the animals nearby stop the humans no matter what it took. Thayet had already shot off an arrow but a crow flew into it and knocked it off its course. Sarge's horse knocked him over to stop him from throwing a javelin. Onua was being harassed by raccoons and possums and Numair was trying to fend off a deer that was butting him in the chest. The trainees were all too busy avoiding angry horses and woodland animals to concentrate on the griffins. Daine walked through the mayhem, the animals making a clear path for her as she walked by.

When she arrived at the cliff where the griffins sat, she slowed down her pace until she was still. Then she released some of the barriers in her mind and allowed the griffins to enter it. They delved into her thoughts and saw they're attack from her point of view. A picture of a human stealing a griffin egg appeared in her mind. The image was tinged with grief and anger. Daine realized that this was a memory. They showed her more images so that she realised that they didnt attack the progression, merely warned the humans not to even attempt stealing their eggs.

As the last of the images faded out of her mind, Daine sensed movement behind her. She turned slightly to see Alanna approaching on a terrified Darkmoon. She breifly considered asking darkmoon to go back to camp but then decided against it. She would be in enough trouble after this without adding more to her plate. Darkmoon pulled up beside her and she held a hand out to rest it on his nose. She sent her magic into him, filling the horse with her calm and the knowledge that he would be safe. Slowly he calmed down.

"Explain yourself daine." Alanna said slowly, not taking her eyes of the griffins.

"These griffins were just warning us not to try stealing their eggs. They've roosted on the crest back there."

Thayet had approached in time to hear the last of her words.

"What do they eat?"

Images of fish, dolphins and other sea animals presented themselves in her mind.

"Fish, dolphins, squid and other sea animals mainly but also the occasional land ones."

"Like cattle?"

"Yes ma'am, but only if they cant find any in the ocean."

"Can you tell your friends that we are willing to let them be as long as they stay away from our animals?" Thayet tried

Daine looked at her sharply. "Your highness.. These are griffins, creatures out of legend. You are a human queen. I mean no disrespect but they will do whatever they feel like. They dont like the taste of grass eaters, they say they taste like plants, but if they cant find any other food, as a last resort they will turn to them."

Thayet inhaled deeply before breathing out. "Fine. But tell them not to get comfortable eating our cattle for if they eat one too many, we will retaliate and it wont be nice."

Daine winced and relayed her message in images so the griffins could understand a bit better. They puffed up their feathers and hissed at the threat before settling back down. Daine received several more images and quickly deciphered them.

"He says that he agrees to your terms and asked if he could leave. He says that your voices hurt his ears."

Alanna gave a half smile and saluted the griffin with her sword. "Yes sir griffin, you may leave and we wont inflict our voices on you a moment longer."

The griffins launched into the air and spiraled away, the sun glinting off their feathers. The moment they were out of sight, everyone turned to Daine.

Thayet's eyes were snapping with anger and the others werent much better.

"What did you think you were doing miss Sarassri?" Thayet demanded. "Turning our own animals on us _and_ wild beasts!? We could have been injured!"

Daine resisted rolling her eyes. "Your highness, you were perfectly safe. I instructed the animals not to harm anyone, just distract you all. You were about to attack griffins for crying out loud."

Alanna spoke now. "But you turned our horses against us Daine. If we cant trust our mounts then we're in trouble."

Daine's eyes softened. "You can trust your mounts Alanna. You all have very loyal horses. Yes they obeyed me, but they didnt like doing it. They hated having to turn against you but they agreed with me. Beastkind comes before two-leggers every time sorry."

Alanna opened her mouth to say something but daine cut her off.

"If you want any further proof, Darkmoon came up here with you even though he was terrified out of his wits."

Alanna's mouth closed with a snap, he hand caressing darkmoon kindly. When she looked back at daine, all the anger had drained from her expression.

"Just dont do it next time?" Thayet said, resigned. She rubbed her eyes as she turned away. "Im getting to old for this."

Daine just laughed quietly as she followed her friends back from the cliff. She made her way back to the cart, ignoring all the awed looks she was recieving. Numair was staring at her with an expression mixed between amusement, annoyance, pride and exasperation.  
She just smiled sweetly at him and climbed on the seat as everyone set off again.

They continued on their journey and, an few hours before nightfall, Pirates swoop was spotted.

* * *

Ok i know the Daine in my story is quite different form the one in the books but thats just how she feels to me. You have to remember the daine in my story had grown up knowing she was half goddess and had already spent two years fending for herself after being hunted by her village. This causes her to ahve a lot more independance and self assurance and confidence then tamora pierces daine had.

please review:)

kaari xx


End file.
